A wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a computer network of information technology devices in the range of an individual person. A WPAN may include private-use devices such as mobile phones, wireless headphones, fitness trackers, and smartwatches. Some devices in a WPAN may only allow a single device of a certain type to connect. For example, many smartphones only allow for one pair of Bluetooth headphones to be connected at a given time.